Problem: Express the decimal as a percent. $1.451$
Explanation: Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $1.451 = \dfrac{145.1}{100}$ $\hphantom{1.451} = 145.1\%$ $145.1$ per hundred = $145.1$ per cent = $145.1$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.